I Was So Blind To Let You Go
by yourslasher
Summary: Draco, the most sought after student of Hogwarts decides that his next conquest will be the only person who doesn’t seem to be affected by his charm. But after a messed up potion, he finds himself falling for him with the Valentine’s Ball nearing! H/D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No rights, No sue.

I Was So Blind To Let You Go

Summary: Draco is the most sought after student in Hogwarts, but there's this one person that doesn't seem to be affected by his charm. After a messed up potion and close encounters, he decides that this person will be his next conquest, but finds himself falling for him with the Valentine Ball nearing its ugly head!

6th year in Hogwarts was very different from the past 5 years. Hormone levels were raging and it was common knowledge that 99.9% of Hogwarts 6th years were doing… it. Not that anybody cared…

It was also known that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Silver Prince, was the most eligible bachelor of Hogwarts. Had brains, body, and a tongue that does wonders. And the sharp wit is just one of those things this amazing tongue can do, if you know what I mean…

Now, Draco Malfoy had his dose of hot passionate lovin' when he so desired. Girls and guys flocked over him making it easy to have whosoever he wanted. But there was _that_ one that seemed so unaffected with his charms. That one guy was Harry 'Boy-Who-Shouldn't-Have-Lived-But-Did-Unfortunately' Potter. 

Not that he cared.

He didn't want Potter, so it wouldn't make a difference. Of course, that was what he believed… And so, our story starts one cool January morning, a special announcement was about to be made that breakfast.

Draco, together with his Slytherin gang that was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, entered the Great Hall with their ever so popular self-important air. They strode with grace towards their table. By the time they made it there, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent when he spoke.

"Good Morning to all of you. I hope all of you are having a wonderful breakfast. Now, my announcement concerns Valentines Day."

When Dumbledore paused, many were already murmuring. Draco rolled his eyes and thought, 'Hah! Valentines Day? What a crackpot fool that Dumbledore is! What is _he_ planning now, that jackass!' 

As if answering his unspoken question, Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "I see that all of the students are eager to celebrate on the fourteenth of February, so I think we should have a Valentine's Ball on that day, which is a… Friday." Everyone cheered as soon as Dumbledore paused again. "The faculty have agreed and so, I hope tot see everyone here in the Great Hall at seven in the evening of February 14. That is all."

-

Draco walked down the halls for his next class with his two goons surrounding him. Draco wondered why he even bothered with them. He was perfectly fine without them, anyway. What with his body and everything, right? Need information?

Name: Draco Malfoy

Height: 5'11

Body: fit and on top form

Miscellaneous: Most sought after student in Hogwarts

He can protect himself. Really. 

So they walked down to the Dungeons, 5 minutes late and as expected, no points were deducted from Slytherin. 

"We will be concocting a potion so scat over to your partners. The potion we will be working is in page 666-667 of your book. As you are all 6th years, to my surprise, I think everyone can… handle… this on their own. Begin."

Snape walked over to his storage room doing who knows what. Draco sat over to Hermione's abandoned seat to the  left of Harry. He turned over to Harry and smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? The Valentines Ball? Start your chopping!"

That annoyed Harry, as expected. "Yes, I think I will give some effort seeing as my partner is a useless git." Harry retorted.

The Slytherin laughed and said, "Tsk tsk, Potty. Already giving effort and yet still flunking in Potions! And Merlin, is something up your ass, Potter?"

Harry blatantly ignored Draco, mumbling to himself why he _had_ to be stucked with this stuck-up Malfoy boy. He turned his book to page 666 and started chopping the flobberworms while Draco played with the mixing rod of the cauldron. 

Soon, Harry got all the ingredients ready. He was about to start mixing it up in the cauldron when Draco smacked his hand with the mixing rod.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! What is it _now_?!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his sore hand.

"Well, we can't have the lizard liver that thick, right? Tut tut Potter and do your work _properly_." Draco sighed and continued, "Really, where will you be without me!"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes as he started chopping the lizard livers half. Draco started the brewing as Harry got their vials ready. Quickly enough, they were done and scooping some of their bluish gray potion in their vials. Harry inwardly admitted that he was getting a decent grade with Malfoy's talent in potion brewing but that guy is such an obnoxious bastard that sometimes, Harry thought of how better it is to have a flunking grade with another partner. He really didn't understand why everyone in Hogwarts liked the blonde. He was a good for nothing self-righteous and annoying git!

Harry's thinking was broken when he was splashed with what looked like green substance. He turned to Draco and saw him drenched with the same stuff. It so happened that Neville and Seamus were behind them and their cauldron toppled over, soaking both Harry and Draco with the defective potion. Then, the cauldron rolled over to their table and knocked the two vials to the floor with a shattering sound.

Before Harry could react, Draco started removing his robes and shirt, shouting at him, "Take you clothes off, Potter, if you don't want to disintegrate in a few!" Harry heard Malfoy, who was desperately ripping off his clothes and Harry followed suit. Soon, they were out of their clothes and then the class started shouting catcalls and whistling. Harry didn't blush, though, knowing full well it was Draco they were praising. 

Draco, on the other hand, blushed just a little bit. No, not because his torso was fully exposed for everyone to see. No, he was comfy with that! But what made him suddenly feel queasy was that Harry was out of his shirt like he was. It was the first time Draco's seen Harry half naked. He noted the tight tanned abs, and Harry's slightly muscular arms. Plus, the fact that Harry was oblivious to his charm… It made him even more… yummier…

_'Oh Merlin… Potter is…'_

**_'Goddamed sexy, eh Draco?'_**

****

Draco's eyes widened. 

_'Who the fuck are you?!?'_

**_'I'm you, silly!'_**

****

Draco was growing more and more curious and… annoyed. He was _talking_ to himself.

_'Excuse me?'_

**_'I'm you! I'm your inner voice!'_**

****

Draco was on the verge of laughing out loud. This was too much!

_'Yeah, kid with me. Whatever. Shut up and don't talk to me again.'_

Draco was going to focus his attention to reality when he heard a faint, **_'Hmph. Bastard…'_** somewhere in his mind.

_'What did you say?!' _he thought, but the inner voice was gone.

Draco turned to the table and found that the vials were knocked off. 

_'Shit! Lucky there's still more in the cauldron…'_

Draco then heard Harry say to him, "Malfoy, the vials shattered."

The Slytherin was about to make some witty comment, when he remembered that the potion in the cauldron would be void if he didn't stir it in… 5 seconds. At that same time, he found that his skin was still damp with the defective potion. And he could only think of things that could happen if it dried up on his skin…

_'Fuck.'_

Draco grabbed two stirring rods and stirred expertly. He turned to Harry who was looking at him confusedly. 

"WWWhat it _hell_ are YOU staring at?! Wipe the potion of my skin, Potter! Don't let it dry up on skin, stupid, do you want us to turn to bloody fairy godmotherfuckers!? Do that while I stir, Einstein!"

Draco was trying to relax, knowing that if he tensed up, he might do a bad job of reviving the potion. Surprisingly, Harry did what he said and started wiping furiously the potion from his skin with his robes. 

Harry turned to Draco and seeing how the blonde was stirring _very_ carefully, he started to gently wipe Draco's slick torso.   

'Better do this right or else both he and I'll be in deep shit.' Thought Harry. Sure, he didn't like Draco, but this is his only way of squeezing some decent grade from Snape. Draco soon felt his ministrations.

_'Oh. Shit.' _Was the only thing Draco's mind was telling him. While he robotically continued his mixing, which turned the potion from a dark gray color to a bright gray blue, he savored the arousing feeling of a half naked sexy boy wiping liquid off his skin with his robes! Draco was about to sigh when Harry moved a little bit closer to him to wipe the stray potion left over off the contour of his face and his neck. He tried hard to look as smug as he could, but found that he could only manage an indifferent face.

He impulsively turned to Harry and in half a second, he turned back to the cauldron, scooping some to both their vials. At the corner of his eyes, he swore he saw Harry blush.

_'What the fuck is happening to me?'_ He said to himself, desperately. Then, as he gave the second vial a last scoop of potion, he heard the annoying little voice again.

**_'Drakie, Drakie, Drakie. Don't you just want to smother Potter's chest with your tongue? So nice…'_**

****

Draco found himself coughing at his inner voice's statement then he snapped back, _'Bah, shutthehellup!'_

**_'Oh come one! I know what you want, Drakiepoo!'_**

****

_'I absolutely do not like Potty!'_

**_'Yeah, right. And you're ugly.'_**

****

_'…………That's definitely sarcasm there.'_

**_Yes, well, I know you'd know.'_**

****

Then, heard Potter's voice again. This time, though, it made tiny jolts of electricity flow down his back.

"Malfoy, we have to pass our vials now."

Harry looked at Draco, a little confused with the way the boy was acting. He was looking right through space and he didn't think he was deliberately being ignored. So, when Draco didn't respond, Harry took it upon himself to pass Draco's with his. Draco _did_ save his arse from getting a zero for this seatwork. 

When Harry reached Snape's table, he earned a raised eyebrow from the professor, who looked over to Draco, who was quietly sitting back on his chair. Snape looked at Harry, obviously demanding an explanation.

"Neville and Seamus' cauldron toppled over and the potion fell over us. Draco said we should take off our shirts."

Snape sneered at him and shook his head, then announced, "Ten points from Gryffindor for messing up a potion and 10 points to Slytherin for being smart enough to take off defective potion drenched clothes… And, oh yeah, 10 points to Slytherin again for saving a helpless classmate. Class dismissed."

Harry went back to his seat, ignoring Snape and started fixing his stuff.

The other boy, on the other hand, was trying to get his inner voice to disappear. It kept insisting that Draco liked Harry.

**_'I bet you can't even convince him to spend a night with you!'_**

****

_'Hah! Like I'd want him!'_

**_'Oh yeah. I didn't just see you checking him out. Sorry. That was a different blonde sexy boy.'_**

****

_'I'm, the only blonde sexy boy here!'_

**_'Really, now? You can't even charm Harry to yOu KnOw with you! Are you sure?'_**

****

Outside, Draco was already walking with Crabbe and Goyle for lunch, but inside, he was loosing his composure.

_'I'm goddamned sure, moron! Fine! I bet I can get Harry to "dance" with me by Valentines Ball!'_

**_'Alright! Lezee what you got, blondie!'_**

****

_'Fine!'_

With that, the inner voice was gone and Draco was flared up with sheer determination. He loved conquests, but little did he know that this one was going to prove more than he could handle…

****

-

How was it? Hehe… Well, not sure if I'll continue, but… ;)

YS

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Didn't have the chance to put one of these in the first chapter! Anyway, the story's starting to really go twisted… And if you'd look back (thanks to one of my reviewers who pointed the line out!), I changed Harry's line from "Draco said we should take our shirts off" to "Malfoy said we should take our shirts off". I missed that one! Sorry! Qing Fei De Yi!

BTW, Thanks to all who reviewed!! I luv ya'll and I'll list your names on the next chapter cuz I'm running out of net time!!!  
  
koureshin – heeeeey!!! Please, oh please! Post your email!

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No rights, No sue.

I Was So Blind To Let You Go

Summary: In this chapter, Draco starts his spying on Harry. Seduction planning, Draco hiding behind bushes and that _weird_ feeling. Plus, we get to see Draco's inner voice's true form in a dream! Could Draco be in love with Harry? You decide!

Draco looked over at Harry during dinner. He surveyed his next victim. In truth, Harry didn't look all that bad. In fact, Harry's dark, untamable hair looked rather… sexy… though he'd only admit that once and that was now. Never again. His eyes were deep green which sparkled even without the light, so his eyes looked so much like emerald orbs. In addition, Harry's 'I'm-so-innocent' look that totally transfixed Draco to his seat. Hormones were flying in Hogwarts and _still_, Harry could keep up his pure face. 

'I bet he's a virgin… hehehehe…' 'Well, we'll just have a look see, don't we… hehehehe…' 

****

Draco could've sworn he felt a rather large sweat drop fall from his forehead. 

_'Uhm, yeah. Whatever.'_

The inner voice was gone.

Draco sighed, feeling a bit annoyed that the voice always disappeared when he needed someone to talk to. Well, not really _always_ as it only happened once, which is today. Anyway, there was so much to do… Like plan on seducing Harry Potter.

Draco snickered, as the thought of bribing Harry a drink of Butterbeer in the Astronomy Tower. The Gryffindork was so dense he bet he won't even see that one coming…

'Easy with the innuendo, hon!' 'Hey you! You're so annoying! One time you're there, then the next you're not!' 'I see you're starting to miss me there!' 

_'…'_

'Well, let me just say I also have needs…' 

'Hah! Then you must be getting it on like rabid rabbits! You've been gone since Potions!'

'Hmm…' 'What 'Hmmm…'?' 

**_'Oh. Uhm… You'll see Drakie.'_**

****

'Don't call me that.'

'Yeah, whatever Drakie. Have to go. The ladies a-… No wait, the ladies and gentlemen are calling. See ya 'round, luv!'

'Gawd. Nymphomaniacs…' 

-

On the other side of the room, Harry could feel someone staring at him. He didn't know who it was, but he could feel it. He started looking around, trying to look for the person, but could find no one looking over his way, so he tried to just ignore the funny feeling it caused. Just when he thought it was gone, he felt the same funny feeling come over him again.

'What is wrong with me?!' thought Harry, who couldn't concentrate on his steak. He looked at the people on the other side of the Gryffindor table and saw Lavender and Parvati giggling and looking over at him. He didn't know what to do so he just smiled and nodded at them. He felt much better than before, now that he knew who was staring at him.

-

Harry was walking outside in the Hogwarts grounds. He felt a need for fresh air and decided that since he'd finished dinner early, there was still some time for a walk outside. Trudging in the grass he breathed in deeply and sighed in satisfaction.

'This is the life!' he thought. 

He started walking around a little more when he heard a shuffling in the bushes. Harry turned sharply, but saw no one and nothing. 

Draco hid in the bushes as he followed Harry with his gaze. He needed to know if Harry had a lover or anything. If he did, then he had to take care of him for a while before he does stuff with Harry…

He started squirming when the hem of his robe got caught on a branch in the bush when Harry turned to him. He was almost sure he'd been caught when the Gryffindor boy just stared warily for a while and turned then started walking again. 

-

Draco sighed as he landed on the soft cushions of his bed. Harry didn't have a lover. Not one. He just walked for a little while, at times almost catching Draco, and just went back to his common room. 

He'd just taken a cool shower and was now slowly slipping onto a deep sleep. 

-

Draco looked around him, finding himself in a vast pasture. There were lots of flowers around him, coloring the green grass like a painting. He wondered where he was and sat down when a flock of birds flew down around him. Then, he saw a white rabbit, the size of his foot running over to him. He didn't move and just waited for it to reach him. Soon, the rabbit was there, and to his shock, it said, "Hiya Drakie!"

Draco stared at it, blinked and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

He quickly dropped the little fellow and started backing away from it.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, hon! Doncha remember me?" said the rabbit.

Draco thought for a moment and exclaimed, "You're my inner voice!"

The rabbit hopped over to his stomach and clapped its ears. Suddenly, violins started to play and the birds started chirping. Not only that, butterflies started fluttering around Draco's head.

"You got that right, sexy boy! Oh yeah, my name's not 'inner voice'."

Draco quickly cut in, "Well I don't know what to call you, stupid!"

The rabbit's eyebrow raised ('You have an eyebrow?' Draco asked) and said, "I was getting to that! My name's Dicky! Welco-,"

Before Dicky could continue, Draco's eyes grew wide open and he started giggling… And it was a rather funny sight because the violins still played, the birds still chirped and the butterflies still fluttered around his head.

"You're… name is…" Before Draco could finish, he burst out in laughter, tears quickly streaming from his eyes. "DICKY!!!"

By the time the steam from Dicky's ears disappeared, Draco was still laughing wildly. Dicky was getting annoyed and he shouted, "Hey!!! Stop it! You're rea-," Dicky was again cut off when a horde of rabbits came running towards them. There was a loud thundering sound and the violins, birds and butterflies disappeared. Draco turned to the rabid rabbits (hehe) and was sharp enough to hear the rabbit in the front say in a lady's voice, "Dicky! We *kind of* need you here!" 

Another rabbit spoke, this time in a manly voice, "Daddy needs some lovin' baby!"

That did it for Draco. Just when he thought he was calm again, he started laughing and was back to tears. He heard Dicky's faint voice say, "Ahhh!! Draco hon, help me out here!"

Draco barely managed to say, "No way I'm stopping a bunch of horny rabbits! Bye Dicky!" He watched as Dicky raced off through the pasture, the rabbit horde still running after him. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the comments the rabbits were shouting. Some were "Dicky! Baby! Sweetheart! Come back to mommy!" and  "Come back here, bitch!".

Draco couldn't help but crack up some more. He could honestly feel his lungs start to combust. Suddenly, he felt cold and he screamed…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Draco was shook awake by a cranky looking Blaise.

"Draco Malfoy! Can you please enlighten me as to why you were laughing?! You're high aren't you?! What is it, Draco? Ecstasy? Poppy?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle a bit, remembering his dream. His friend didn't take it lightly, though, and hit him with a pillow.

"Get up, bastard! It's a lovely Saturday!" Blaise said, taking his towel from his bed and proceeding to the lavatory leaving a giggly Draco in the room.

-

It was around eleven in the morning and Blaise and Draco found themselves in the Three Broomsticks having their second mug of Butterbeer. Blaise said Draco needed some time away from Crabbe and Goyle so girls wouldn't be so damned scared in approaching him. Draco just shrugged and said, "So, who're you shagging now?"

The dark haired Slytherin smiled mischievously, looked around and said, "A Gryffindor, Draco… And let me tell you. Gryffindors are a real ass, normally, but they turn into a tiger in bed!" Blaise said, adding emphasis by impersonating a tiger.

The blonde just rolled his eyes. Then, he remembered his current 'seduce-Harry-Potter' situation. He asked Blaise, as if he was not really interested, "Hmmm… Really, now? How about Potter? Have you taken him?" Draco looked at his nails as if showing he wasn't the least bit interested. He was taken aback when Blaise suddenly fell into a coughing fit. When he was…err… done, Blaise looked at Draco like he grew another head.

"Draco? Don't you know? He's the second most sought after guy in Hogwarts! And you know why?" Blaise didn't even let Draco answer. Draco felt like he'd been living under a rock for years. He missed something? 

'Ouch.'

"_Because_," Blaise continued, "He's sexy, he's innocent _and_," Blaise looked around for a moment, before leaning over the table and whispering, "He's _virgin_!"

Suddenly, Draco didn't feel the least bit surprised. He was kind of expecting that already. He knew Harry looked good and that he was absolutely innocently gorgeous. He just missed the second most sought after in Hogwarts. He believed it, though. The fact had solid proof.

"So you've never screwed Harry?" asked Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes and replied, "No! Draco, NO! He's a virgin, for Merlin's sake! Suddenly, I think your Butterbeer tolerance plummeted to hell…"

The Slytherin prince just shrugged.

The two Slytherins left the Three Broomsticks after their third Butterbeer. They walked around Hogsmeade, bought a few bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Draco heard the whispering of fan girls around him. Suddenly, when he heard one Ravenclaw boy say, "I'm telling you, I'll be the first to screw The Boy Who Live!" he felt a surge of jealousy and anger inside him. It was just a little, but it made Draco close his eyes and push it away. Then, something else started to come and rise from his heart, which he concealed even more deeper inside him. He didn't want to remember _that_.  

They were out walking when Blaise and Draco saw Seamus. Seamus saw them and started waving at Blaise. Draco didn't miss the _suggestive_ wink Seamus gave Blaise and in no time, Draco was alone. He just shrugged it off.

'Horny bastards… Must be off wanking each other…' 

Draco was about to turn and head back to Hogwarts when he came face to face with Harry. 

And again, another moment of staring ensues… with _that_ weird feeling lingering once again inside Draco's chest…

-

Harry was walking alone in Hogsmeade. He left Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks and decided to head back when suddenly, he found himself face to face with his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Harry was about to smirk and say something scathing when he found himself staring at Draco with the other boy staring back at him.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what happened! Draco was staring at him as if he were a boggart. He at first considered waving a hand before Malfoy, but in no time, he found himself captivated by Draco's face. Like that, he didn't look so bad. In fact… Harry had to admit; maybe Malfoy really was the most sought after boy in Hogwarts. 

'But that attitude! Ugh!' thought Harry. 

He licked his lips before asking if Draco was alright, but before his voice could come out from his throat, Draco started to back away from him. He was almost running backwards!

Harry looked at him questioningly when Draco hit his head on the post behind him and fell unconscious on the ground.

Now, Harry shrugged and almost walked away, but then, he turned back again to Draco and sighed. 'You owe me one, Malfoy.' He thought, though he was sure that Malfoy wouldn't care if he did help him. 'Something is _definitely _wrong with him.'

-

Some stuff to expect on the next chapter: Heart to heart talk with Draco and Dicky! Here's a very ickle cookie for you!

'Dicky, I don't know what to do! Every time I see him, I just freak! Did you see what I did a while ago?! I'm a disgrace!'

_Draco was back at the pasture, sitting on a rock while Dicky, also sitting on a rock (only bigger), ate a carrot._

**_'Aww, at least you're a sexy disgrace!'_**

****

_'Cut it, Dicky. Tell me what to do!'_

_Dicky sighed and said, **'Tried the sweet approach, Drakie?'**_

****

This time, Drakie… I mean, Draco, sighed.

_'No… Actually, I haven't………… Hey! I won't stoop that low!'_

**_'Come on! You know you like him! Admit it, hon!'_****__**

****

**REVIEW!!!**

**YS__**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well, here it is! Chapter 3! Really sorry for not posting sooner… I added some extra parts here. I didn't really want to go detailed on the seduction parts, as that'll take long to write *hehe* but the reviews made me do it!!! Anyway, I do hope you guys like it! This is, by far, the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope that it turns out just as good as the other chapter, even if it is longer!

The seduction parts are especially dedicated to **NayNymic**, whose review convinced me to add the seduction part! :) Thank you!

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No right, No sue.

I Was So Blind To Let You Go

Summary: Draco has a little talk with Dicky, scares a Hufflepuff and has a great view of a certain ass… *ahem* make _that_ a certain bum… Petty seduction attempts, which includes button up shirts, the cliché black leather pants and a glass of water. We also land five days before Valentines Day where Draco gets his big break! Will Draco seduce Harry? Will he succeed in _taking_ Harry? Find out in this chapter of 'I Was So Blind To Let You Go'! Dun dun dun dun! *- pathetic attempt of a show jingle*

'Dicky, I don't know what to do! Every time I see him, I just freak! And I get this weird feeling inside my chest… Argh! Did you see what I did a while ago?! I'm a disgrace!'

_Draco was back at the pasture, sitting on a rock while Dicky, also sitting on a rock (only bigger), ate a carrot._

**_'Aww, at least you're a sexy disgrace!'_**

****

_'Cut it, Dicky. Tell me what to do!'_

_Dicky sighed and said, **'Tried the sweet approach, Drakie?'**_

****

This time, Drakie… I mean, Draco, sighed.

_'No… Actually, I haven't………… Hey! I won't stoop that low!'_

**_'Come on! You know you like him! Admit it, hon!'_**

****

The Slytherin had the sudden urge of trying animal cruelty and topple the rock Dicky was sitting on over, but decided against it. Dicky was right, though he wouldn't admit it just yet. Harry really looked nice. And not only that, he'd been crushing on Harry for years now. He just didn't admit it to himself. In truth, he liked Harry's charisma. His being nice… Not that Draco wanted to be… Nice. *shudder* He just liked Harry for being himself. And that was when he wasn't the gorgeous prick he was now…

…But that was a **big** plus…

_So instead of fighting Dicky off, Draco just shrugged._

_Dicky sensed Draco's slump and thought a bit. Then, a candle appeared over his head and he said, **'Eureka!' **_

****

_Draco numbly turned to him and asked, 'What?'_

The boy saw an evil glint within the rabbit's eyes and stopped the urge to laugh out loud. The rabbit had… problems…

'I can't believe you can just give up like that! You, the most sought after guy in the whole of Hogwarts! Are you telling me you can't even seduce ONE particular student?!'

****

Draco's blood started to boil. He hated it when people talked like that about him. He wasn't a failure! He didn't want to be a failure! And he doesn't give up just like that! He had, at least, Slytherin pride!

_Draco stood up and suddenly, a flash of green light fell from the sky down at Draco, who said, 'Shut up, bunny! I **will** have Potter or my name isn't Draco Malfoy!'_

While Draco posed on the rock, Dicky smiled evilly.

**_'Yes, going just as planned!'_**

****

-

Draco woke up by dinnertime. He shook his head a little and recalled the… *ahem* conversation he had with Dicky. 

'Conversation huh? I thought it was a heart to heart talk…' 

****

_'Oh no, not again!'_

'What?! And I was thinking that you're starting to miss me!' 

****

_'Yeah. Sure, rabbit.'_

'Why are you so cranky?!' 

****

_'Well, for one, you're doubting my abilities to seduce **just one boy**!'_

**_'I wasn't doubting, bub! I was just stating the obvious.'_**

****

Draco was going to think of a witty reply when he saw the second year Hufflepuff on the bed next to him staring at him like he was an escape from St. Mungo's. Draco inwardly sneered and said, "…………**BOO!**"

The poor Hufflepuff paled and nearly screamed. He tucked himself way under the covers. Draco saw that the lump on the bed started shaking.

'Hehehe… Serves the little bastard right!'

**'So evil, so sexy, so co0ol! *faints*'**

'Mwehehehehe! *Insert evil Mandark[i] laugh here*'

After a minute of muffled hysterical laughter, Madame Pomfrey suddenly walked in the room with Draco still in his… happy state and the Hufflepuff still in his… uhm… state. The woman shrugged and thought to herself, "Hormones."

- 

Draco was allowed to have his dinner in the Great Hall ('Now, no more of that overly happy laughter, Mr. Malfoy or I'll recommend you for I.C. in St. Mungo's.' Draco just sneered at her.). He strolled inside and sat on his other usual place, which is beside Blaise and Crabbe. 

"Oi, Draco! Where've you been? I've been wondering why you disappeared so suddenly in Hogsmeade!" Blaise said while slicing the steak on his plate.

The blonde Slytherin raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Well, I don't know! I was with someone and suddenly, that someone left me to walk alone back to Hogwarts because he's got something better to do! Like, maybe have a little 'jerk me off in public' with some Gryffindor ass!"

Actually, Draco knew about Harry bringing him to the Infirmary. He overheard Madame Pomfrey ranting to herself about it while checking him for other injuries. Draco hated to admit it, but fainting in front of Potter is bad. But he's lucky! At least he had the privilege of holding the sexiest guy in Hogwarts!

Draco ignored Blaise for the rest of dinner, hearing a few 'sexy… grope…tongue… wet' somewhere, but puhlease! 

"Save me the details, Blaise, and stop slobbering on your food." He said and continued eating.

-

In the Gryffindor side of the Great Hall, Ron was currently sticking his tongue on Hermione's throat, Neville was eyeing someone… *ahem*, Dean was making an artistic collage of Harry with his food, Seamus was… watching… Ron and Hermione ("Seam, would you please look away!" Harry shook his head and Seamus said "Why? It's a nice show… Oh! Look! Look! Ron's…") and Harry was watching a certain Slytherin blonde.

There was something wrong with Draco. 

'Why did he look at me like that?' he thought. 'The way his eyes squinted and the whole backing up thing… What's up with him?'

Harry propped his head with his palm. He sighed and heard a few giggles from behind his seat. 

'Maybe I should try talking to him after I get my reading materials from the library…' 

Harry sighed again and heard more of the giggles still from behind his seat.

'What the heck is with giggling today?!'

He didn't turn to his back and he didn't want to know.

-

A dark haired Gryffindor hanged on to three hardbound books from the library. Each was around four to six inches thick and rather heavy, but it was no big job. He walked thought the halls still surprised (as it's happened since September) that people offered to carry his books for him. Of course, he declined and walked off, faintly hearing a 'He talked to me!' and a few giggles. 

'Giggles again!' he thought, growling to himself.

He was almost by the staircase when he bumped into Draco. The books fell from his hold and fell to the ground with a couple of large 'thump's. Harry was a little shaken with the collision and rubbed his ass (hehe…) which was slightly sore because both of them fell back.

The Slytherin quickly composed himself and stood up. He offered Harry his hand, which the other boy accepted. Then, the blonde asked, "You alright?"

**'Oh yeah! Give him the 'ol gentleman charm!'**

'My pleasure!'

**'Oh yessss, your pleasure!'**

'…………uhm. Yeah.'

Harry still rubbed his bottom and said, "Err. Yeah. Just my… Yeowch…"

'Oh.My.Merlin. He'sgrabbinghisass!'

**'By george, Drakie! That boy wants it!'**

'I cannot believe I'm jealous of a hand! HIS hand!'

**'Offer help?'**

'What do I say?!'

**'Say…'**

"…Need help? I know a few massage techniques. It helps sore… parts."

As dense as always, Harry smiled at Draco and said, "No thanks, I think it's fine now."

'Damn!'

**'We should've thought of doing that earlier…'**

(A/N: Damn!)

The Gryffindor was already bending down for his book and suddenly, time started to slow for Draco. Just so happened that Harry was bending over away from Draco… (wink wink) And the view…

Draco couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

'Dicky. That must be… No… that HAS to be the second most perfectly shaped ass I've seen in my entire life.'

**'Awww! I don't think it's called ass, Drakie! Maybe… bum! So cute! It reminds me of apples…'**

The Slytherin shook himself from his thoughts and very quickly grabbed the two remaining books on the floor.

Draco looked over at the approaching Harry and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I was going back to the Gryffindor Tower from the library… Here let me-," Before Harry could continue, Draco moved the books away from Harry and said, "Let's go then." He started moving towards the stairs when he realized Harry wasn't moving. He turned back to the boy and said, "Well? Are you gonna stand there all night? Come on!"

**'Oh yes, come on!'**

'Argh! Stop the innuendo already!'

**'What?! It was you who said it!'**

'Well, it isn't helping! Why don't you go run with your furry little ball of a tail and cook up a plan for me to seduce Harry!'

**'Alright, alright! Geez! If I didn't love ya!'**

'…Right.'

Before Draco knew it, they were in from of the Fat Lady's portrait. Draco reluctantly started for the Dungeons when Harry pulled him back and asked, "Why are you being so nice suddenly?"

Draco thought for a minute and said, "I don't know exactly. Why? Don't you like it?"

Harry shook his head furiously and said, "No. I mean, Yes. I mean… I like you better like that."

In turn, Draco smiled at Harry. 

"I should go now. See you around."

"Yeah. See you." Harry said and watched the retreating back of Draco.

[AN: I sure let on less information on Harry than I should be. You'll see…] 

-

Over the night, Draco and Dicky talked about the seduction plan for Sunday…

'So all I should do is…' Draco said, pondering on the plan. He was back at the pastures, once again sitting on the rock with Dicky.

Dicky was simply being his rabbit self and sitting there just like Draco.

**'Yes, yes! As simple as that! Don't forget the glass of water, okay?' **

'Okay… Wow! This is ingenious!'

**'Hehe! I know, luv!'**

The blonde held Dicky up in his arms and… hugged… the rabbit.

'Dicky, you are so good!'

**'Ah! Tone it down, Drake! Innuendo is worse here in the pasture that in any other place!'**

'What did I say now?!'

**'…Nevermind. Well, Time for you to wake up! Later, bub!'**

The boy set down Dicky on his rock and said, 'Yeah. Later.'

-

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling a little too giddy. That, of course, was a good thing for his housemates as at least, Draco wouldn't be such a grouch and boss them around at the best time of the morning. 

The blonde washed up quickly and picked out just the right outfit for his plan. A tight, white button up shirt and a pair of black leather pants ('Good thing I have my handy dandy thong here…' he thought). He topped it off with the usual wizard's robe and went straight down to the Great Hall, not caring, as usual, about the stares he got from his… plentiful admirers.

Once there, his overly happy (for a Malfoy, of course) grin was still plastered on his face, rendering his poor devotees bewildered at the big change in him. Not only that, but the clothes! Draco had the first three buttons of his button up undone but he still didn't look disheveled! 

Draco could faintly hear an 'Are those leather pants?!' and 'Holy fuck! He's so sexy!' somewhere in… his table…

Harry, on the other side of the room, was stunned, himself. One day the guy has problems, now he's all glowy and stuff! He sighed, scratched his head and shrugged the whole thing off. 

-

"…Snape in drag…"

Harry didn't pay much attention to what Ron was saying but managed to catch that part and started chuckling. Ron, Hermione and he was going to go and have a little stroll in the grounds that time and all Harry wanted to have was some peace and quiet and relaxation. 

He wanted some time to think. There was so much to think about that time. Like, his Divination homework, the Valentines Ball and a certain blo-

"Yeow!"

"Mhmph!"

CRASH!

Harry bumped into someone. He was too sucked up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the person he collided onto. Then, he heard the tinkle of broken glass. He opened his eyes and saw A soaked wet Draco and what used to be a… goblet… of water.

The Gryffindor then realized that Draco was all wet.

-

Draco saw Harry look up at him and notice the large patches of wet parts in his button up shirt. The shirt was almost see through and Draco smiled to himself.

**'Well, tiger, ACTION!'**

The blonde looked down on his shirt and tried his best to look surprised… That 'this-isn't-set-up-and-I-am-so-surprised' look…

Then, he turned to Harry and said in his clear, almost seductive voice, "Oh. Sorry."

Blaise, who was with Draco and who stopped checking out Harry, turned his attention to Draco.

"Aww, and that was a nice shirt!" said Blaise whose face was a little crinkled.  

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, then the Slytherins and said, "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't see-,"

People started to gasp and watch them, when Draco interrupted, "Quite alright. I didn't see you coming either. I just open this up so…"

Draco let his sentence hang and started unbuttoning the rest of the other buttons. He was done in record time and left the shirt wide open, showing off his flawless chest and his developing four pack abs. (AN: I don't like those over developed six pack… it's scary. And Draco's kinda young for that… I think… Either way, it's impressive because it's on Draco!) 

The people watching started gasping and sighing, to Draco's amusement. He found that he couldn't contain the laughter as the whole thing was just entirely funny 'haha!' to him, so he started laughing with great gusto. His laughter echoed above the gasping and sighing and made the people gasp and sigh even more!

Harry, on the other hand, stared at Draco… 

…the boy was unconsciously checking him out!

**'Oh yeah! Turn a little and make that shirt fly!'**

'My plea-… nevermind.'

Draco turned swiftly towards the other way he was facing, making his damp shirt fly a little to one side, giving the onlooker, and Harry for that matter, a view of his back and side, then he turned back to Harry.

"I think it's best to call Filch…?" Draco said, his husky reaching Harry.

Before the dark haired and blushing profusely Gryffindor could reply, Ron moved in front of Harry and said, "Why don't you call Filch?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a while and said, "Yeah… Maybe I will. Oh, wait, I have to go over and change. Can someone…?" Draco left his sentence hanging when a few students started running and calling for Filch. 

'Oh, the privileges of being beautiful!' he thought.

"Ah, well, I think they're calling him. Well, see you around Potter, Granger, Weasley."

Draco gave them a light nod and a wave when he started walking while pulling Blaise with him. He didn't want to turn back to the Gryffindor trio, thinking that that might ruin the whole thing… and it went on so smoothly!

-

The day went on smoothly with Draco feeling a little hot whenever Harry's around. Of course, whenever Draco would tell Blaise that he was feeling hot, the dark haired Slytherin would just tell him to unbutton the shirt. Draco happily complied. He was having so much fun watching people turn to him, eyeing his lovely body, but he never forgot the fact that he was doing this for Harry.

Soon, the day ended and he back in his dorm room, looking back on today's happenings. The memories were quite pleasing and Draco soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

-

For the next six days, Draco wasn't a prick to anyone… Especially Gryffindors. At first, it was tough treating them like his… _chums_. Then, he _actually_ started enjoying it! What with the funny looks he gets whenever he offered the best seat in Potions class to the Gryffindor trio, which they didn't accept. He could get used to these stuff!

But nay, his petty advances on Harry, which included him helping Harry carry those _heavy_ books from the library and giving him the answers whenever Professor Snape picked on him during class, proved nothing but a waste. Harry never gave him _that_ look… Well, except for _the_ look he got in the first seduction day. But after that? Never again. 

Those made Draco totally go down to the slumps. 

So here he was, walking the dark hallways of Hogwarts. He'd just finished dinner and was now savoring his time alone. Somewhere along the way, those crazy fan girls of his stopped following him. 

He walked aimlessly and stopped by a humongous window. He looked through it then opened the glass that prevented the wind to come in. When he did, he felt himself shiver slightly. He watched the Hogwarts ground, feeling relatively calmer than before. 

Then, he started recalling his attempts. The Sunday attempt was the clearest of all, of course!

-_ _Tuesday Attempt_ _-

"Mr. Potter. I see you're paying attention, today. Why don't you give us the ingredients for the Reducto Potion?"

_Draco watched as Harry searched his mind for answers he'll never really find. He sighed and quickly started writing on his parchment the ingredients. It was big enough for Harry to see, though. Being that he was sitting in front of the trio, Harry was able to look safely at the parchment that said 'Ingredients: 10 pieces of chopped earth worms, 3 pieces of…' _

_Harry recited everything in the parchment and as soon as Snape turned and started writing on the board, Draco gave Harry a smile and at once turned his attentions to the lesson._

-_ _Wednesday Attempt_ _-

The Slytherins practiced in the Quidditch Pitch with the Gryffindors that day. Draco, knowing that Harry was going to stay for a little more flying, stayed himself. He took of his uniform, still in the air, and dropped it to the ground. Harry, from far away, was watching Draco then started circling the whole pitch. Draco soared straight up and started making his moves, half naked. 

_After only about five minutes, Harry landed and quickly ran towards the shower rooms. Draco was a little disappointed, but decided that at one point or a few, he did see Harry checking him out._

He was deep in thought, currently on the Thursday attempt,  when he heard someone's footsteps fast approaching. He clutched his wand tightly, but faced the window. The shadow was coming closer and closer until he finally recognized who it was. 

Potter.

'Potter.'

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

He turned to face the raven haired Gryffindor, who surprisingly, smiled faintly at him and asked, "What's wrong? You've been on a slump lately, plus you've started being nice."

Draco could feel the evil retort at the tip of his tongue, but swallowed it back, not really feeling up to a good fight. 

"Nothing, really." Draco said simply, as he turned to sit down by the other wall so he can still face the window. Unexpectedly, Harry followed suit and he sat beside Draco, a couple of inches away from him.

Harry turned to Draco and his mouth fell agape. The moonlight shown down on Draco's face, his features sharpened. His skin glowed and he wasn't moving. Harry was mesmerized at the sight before him. Draco looked like a marble statue. Somehow, Harry felt like he saw something he shouldn't have seen, but it was so beautiful that he felt bad fighting the urge to stare more at Draco.

The Gryffindor so wanted to kiss Draco right in the lips. His heartbeat grew faster and he felt suppressed feelings start to rise up again. Ever since 5ht year, Harry realized that he felt something more for Draco than hatred. He actually _liked_ Draco _that_ way.

He noted that he was only a few inches away from the blonde beauty, but he snapped himself back and held himself still. Who knew what he could possibly do with his hormones running from his head to his toes and back…

Draco turned to Harry, which made the latter jump a little, which made Draco laugh. It was a full, hearty laugh; something you wouldn't hear everyday. Once again Harry felt like he'd witnessed something he shouldn't have, but as they say, sometimes, forbidden feels good. Right now, that forbidden was making Harry horny! And he was a virgin!

Draco toned himself down to a chuckle and said, "So… how've you been?"

That changed the mood for both of them and soon, Harry felt himself answering, "Well, pretty much alright. Except that since school started, people kept staring at me and I don't know why! Weird, huh?"

The Slytherin smiled and said, "Yeah… Weird."

Time flew past them like a fly and soon, they decided that it was time to go back to their dorms.

"Well, g'night Harry." Draco said, facing the smaller boy. 

Harry smiled softly and replied, "Yeah. Night, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and turned on his heel, walking away, when he felt Harry's hand on his own. He felt like he suddenly turned into ice, but he managed to turn back to Harry and ask, "What?"

Draco carved out the sight of Harry to his mind. The Gryffindor was blushing profusely and was looking straight at Draco without letting go of his hand. Then, with a trembling voice, he said, "Can we… You know, meet again tomorrow? At the library, by the shelf before the Restricted Books room?"

The blonde stared at Harry for some time then smiled and said, "Sure. I'll see you… tomorrow, same time?"

Harry nodded. 

Draco felt himself leaning in to Harry slowly, and Harry wasn't pulling away. He was just looking up at his gaze innocently. His lips were just three inches away from Harry's when he pulled away, smiled for the last time and started to the Dungeons.

Suddenly, he wasn't in the slumps anymore…

-

Classes went by the slowest Draco had ever felt them go. It was like every second was an hour! He was meeting Harry in the library in…

'…five hours, forty-seven minutes and…12 second, but who's counting? I sure aren't…'

Finally, dinner came. He entered with Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. Then, once he was seated, he looked over at Harry, who was now biting on his éclair. He was laughing with his friends when he suddenly turned to Draco, who caught his gaze. For a moment there, Draco was expecting a glare, but what he got was a warm smile. He gave Harry a lopsided grin, nodded and started attacking his dinner. He didn't want Harry to wait for him too long, seeing as the other boy was already munching on his dessert.

In no time, Harry exited the Great Hall alone. He didn't give Draco a glance or anything. Draco followed shortly.

All through the walk, Draco felt his heart throbbing madly in his chest. It felt like it was going to break out any time now and that was _without_ Harry! He thought of what could possibly happen later…

_'I can only think of so much…' _Draco thought and sighed. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Harry! Picking from the choices of 'how I should be towards Harry' options, Draco decided that it was better to… well… actually, it wasn't a plan but… He decided that he'll just see later…

**_'Dangerous, luv. That is DANGEROUS!'_**

****

_'__Somehow I was expecting you… __Well, got any ideas? If you have any, I'll tell you now, it won't work.'_

**_'Now why would that be? Give me one good reason!'_**

****

'Because, dear Dicky, I will officially freak when I get there.'

Draco didn't hear Dicky's voice in his head and thought that he left, but he heard the voice again say, **_'Yep. You're right. Good luck, soldier. _****_I'll enjoy the movie!_****_' With that, Dicky was gone._**

****

Draco walked to the library, and slowly, almost reluctantly, walked to the shelf before the Restricted Section as if looking for a book. He didn't have to pretend too long, though, as his heartbeat began to beat like crazy!

"Oh. Draco." Harry said, looking up to Draco. He was sitting on the floor holding a book. He was leaning against the wall and was looking… purr…

Draco was almost on overdrive. _'Damned teenage hormones!'_

The Slytherin looked at Harry for a moment and smiled. 

**_'Oh yeah! Seduce him!'_**

****

_'Hey! No comments!'_

'OoOoh! That Potter boy has kink! Dark library sections, dusty books, cold stone floor! Drakins!'

'Argh! Shut up! I am not talking to you!'

'Yeah, sure. But you'll hear me! Woohoo! Will you ravish Draco? Huh? Draco tell meeeee!!!'

Harry smiled back at Draco and scooted over to one side. Draco took this as an invitation to sit and so he did. He perfectly hid the frustration caused by Dicky inside and focused on the Gryffindor angel beside him.

"So… Potter…" Draco said, unsure of what to do. Why did Harry set this meeting up? He was looking at the boy, who was now blushing and fidgeting on his seat. 

"Well," he started "I just thought that… maybe we can, you know, talk?" 

The jade-eyed boy looked so perfectly childlike that Draco felt like he should've brought a lollipop for him or something! Sensing that Harry was tensing, Draco took it upon himself to start a conversation. Besides, he really wanted to talk to Harry. Being with him was just so fun! He liked watching the Gryffindor blush…

"Oh, sure! How was your day?" Draco snorted inwardly at his line. 'Merlin, if Harry ever tells anyone that I said that, I will NEVER forgive him! I sound like a house wife!' "Any assignments? Happening at class?"

Harry brightened and as if completely forgetting that he was blushing, he replied, "Yeah, actually. Neville accidentally transfigured Ron's trousers into a towel! Ron was like, red in the face!" Harry was stifling his laughter miserably and Draco soon followed.

"Well, Weasley's never not red, you know!"

In a little while, the two were once again in a friendly conversation. Just like in the dark hallway the other night. Draco liked it when he was talking to Harry. He felt so free and… he couldn't explain. It was the most amazing feeling Draco's ever felt, besides flying, that is. But it follows a very close second… which is really weird! Then again, that's Harry Potter there!

Yet again, they fell silent. Draco was a little afraid that this could be the end of their meeting… when he heard Dicky's voice suddenly shout in his head.

"WoOoOo!!! Go on Draco! Kiss him! It's the right time! Come on! Then maybe, we can get to… *ahem* other things! Go, Dragon!'

'Wha-what are you saying! I can't! You're kidding!'

But in truth, Draco really wanted to kiss Harry. He found himself looking down on the other boy, who looked back at him. 

'Oh My Merlin! Lookaway!Lookaway!Lookaway!'

'Get it on, Draco! Come on! Come on!'

'Noooooo!!!!'

Draco was losing miserably, though and was slowly leaning over to Harry. It happened before in the hall, but this time, he knew he wasn't going to stop unless Harry pulls away! Just a few centimeters and their lips will touch… 

Draco stopped.

He looked deep in Harry's eyes. Draco's reserve was slowly slipping away and he felt a bead of sweat fall down from his temple. He was so determined to pull away that he now felt himself very slowly moving away from Harry. They were now a couple of inches away and Harry's breath was still making Draco nervous. Just when he thought he was safe and in control, Harry leans forward and captures his lips to his own.

The Slytherin wanted to pull away but found that he couldn't. He didn't want to. And he was blushing heatedly! He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. They were only touching lips, sucking and licking but Draco wanted more. He thirsted for more. He deepened the kiss, which Harry seemed to enjoy. In what seemed like an hour (but of course, it was just a minute…) they parted, panting for air. Draco looked at Harry and blushed. He was really really red now. Surprisingly, Harry was the calmer one and was just smiling with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

'The way you make me feel! You really turn me on! You knock me off of my feet! My lonely days are gone.!'

Dicky's singing made Draco blush even more, if that was even possible! 

'Weee~~~ll, you know, you might loose this one. He's sought after, my boy. If you don't have him now, who knows who will?! Well, better walk away at this point. There's no possible way you'd ask to be his boy friend…'

Draco thought of what Dicky said. True. Who knows when Harry will give in to someone? It could be right after they separate from this "meeting"! 

'But I… I really… I…'

He wanted Harry. He wanted him. He wasn't sure if this is love… but he certainly liked Harry. It was different from his old attractions; this one went deeper than before! This wasn't just an old crush anymore. 

And an immediate decision was made.

Draco held Harry's hand and said, "Harry. I know this might come as sudden to you, but I have to tell you something…"

'Don't back out now, Draco!'

The raven haired boy just stared at him and said, "Er… Yeah?"

Swallowing hard, Draco confessed himself. "I… if… If we can… Can we… D'you think…" Draco gulped and in one deep breath, he said, "I… want us to be… together… if… if that's alright… "

Harry just stared at him.

"You know? Together? You and me?"

Draco's heart was pumping blood like it never did before. He could actually feel the blood flow beneath his skin. Hoping that Harry understands and gives him a 'go' sign, he unconsciously squeezed Harry's hands within his own.

The smaller boy bowed his head threw himself at Draco. The Slytherin felt his 50 Galleon worth shirt start to go damp and found that Harry was crying. 

He didn't push the boy away, even if it was ruining his shirt. In fact, he hugged Harry and pulled him closer, when he heard the muffled but warming words Harry said.

"I… *sniff* liked you since *sniff* 5th year, but we never were in *sniff* good terms then…"

Draco felt his heart swell at what Harry said. Nobody's ever been this sincere to him, ever! Whatever reason Harry had for liking him since then, he thanked it and sighed as they cuddled there, Dicky's voice cleared from Draco's head.

"I'll take that as a yes then…"

-----------------

  


* * *

[i] You know, Mandark from Dexter's Lab? :)

This is… kind of long. Why? Well, for one, I added the seduction parts. It wasn't originally there. I just added those after the reviews! Hehehe! See what reviews can do? Anyway, before, it was just something mentioned. Now, I actually went to full details. I was planning for this one to be one of those short five chapter fics… but the reviews were so nice that I decided to add some spice in it, at least. It's still going to be short, but I'll try adding some more stuff in it so the chapters will be longer! 

Anyway, **REVIEW!!!**

****

**YS**


	4. Chapter 4or 5

I Was So Blind To Let You Go

Summary: A much darker and dramatic chapter of our story, the funny parts here are more on Draco and only involves a handkerchief. Oh well. That's romance! Anyway, here it is! Hope you like! Oh yeah, this is actually the 5th chapter… The 4th was supposed to be them and their musings, but I decided not to put it… maybe when I repost or something…

-_ Astronomy Tower _-

"Yeah, Hermione's to wonder why I was glowing today!"

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said I was just happy…"

"…Really?"

"Yeah. And in love."

Draco smiled and held Harry in a tight embrace. Harry chuckled as Draco gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

For the first time in the seventeen years Draco had lived, he was happy. Not just 'content happy' or 'evil happy' but just plain happy. It was the first time in his life that somebody loved him and needed him like he does for the other. And he had Harry to thank for that.

Never had he pictured himself with the raven-haired boy ever in his life. He never thought it possible, so he avoided the thoughts as much as possible. But now, look at them. They're together. Draco of 5th year would never believe this to happen.

_'Now I can die happy.' _Draco said to himself, sighing as he cradled Harry in his arms.

'Well, this comes close to screwing him…' 

****

_'What?! You're still thinking that?! I cannot believe you.'_

'Oh, get a grip on yourself Drakie! You haven't done anything with him, right?'

****

_'So?'_

'Our bet. But don't mind it. You don't really have to do it, ya knows…' 

****

"So what if I don't do it with him? I'm very comfy _and content_ like this, you know!"

Harry stared at Draco and asked, "What?"

The Slytherin mentally kicked himself. He'd said his thoughts aloud! Well, it wasn't _his_ fault! That damned Dicky had to bring up the bet! And it was a bet he made with himself in the form of a horny rabbit named Dicky! Some things are just not worth your time…

Right now, he was thinking of how he was going to explain this to Harry. 

"Uhm… nothing…?" Draco said, suddenly looking away from Harry.

The Gryffindor smiled at him and kissed him. This time, it was so heated that Draco could've sworn Harry was in heat! Little did he know that indeed, Harry was! 

What Harry said after he pulled away from Draco came as a brick wall to the blonde.

"You know, if you wanted to… do it… that bad, you could've told me." 

Harry said it in a almost chuckling voice and Draco couldn't believe what he heard. He stared questioningly at Harry then, slowly, he said, "You mean… it's okay with you if… we… you know?"

Harry had to laugh at Draco. He was blushing _again_ and couldn't even say the 's' word. 

"Yeah. You know about the teen hormone problems in this school…"

"But you're… I mean you've never…" Draco's broken sentences were really proving comical to Harry so he laughed himself. It was quite funny…

"Yes, I've never had sex before. But I kind of thought that maybe my first would go to you… or something like that."

Draco swallowed hard the bile that was forming in the middle of his throat then. He'd had many firsts before but this one meant so much more than all of his firsts combined. Hell, this one was worth more than all the experience he had! It was _his_ first actually caring about sex with someone. Before, it was just something he did. This one, he wanted to be special. He didn't want Harry to _ever_ regret doing… you know. 

What came next was a blur for them. Harry was extremely surprised with Draco. He always thought that his first was going to be gentle, but not _this_ gentle! It was so weird… unlike what people tell him. It was good, yes (very good, at that! That's Draco there!), but at the same time, it was almost… therapeutical to him! It was like every wrong thing in his life suddenly didn't matter. 

Draco, on the other hand, was experiencing both fear and of course, love. The things he did to Harry made both of them feel good. He was especially pleased with himself that he'd been _very_ careful and gentle that both of them actually laughed half way thru the whole thing! This was the very first time he _enjoyed_ sex. Hell, this isn't even called sex in his dictionary! A new word actually made it there just to describe this thing they're doing. It was love making. This isn't sex. 

_'This *cannot* be sex!'_

Soon, they found themselves a tangle of limbs. Draco lay on top of Harry, who held him close and was playing with his now messy hair. 

Draco turned to look at the boy beneathe him and said, for the first time in his life, the sacred three words.

"…I love you."

A single tear fell from Draco's eye and unexpectedly, it fell right beside Harry's eye which also had a tear streaming down his face.

"I love you too, Draco."

That night, Harry gave his virginity, and was happy and Draco fell asleep hearing the soft beating of someone else's heart.

It seemed like the world was a whole lot a better place then.

-

The next day however, wasn't as good as last night. Draco was trembling in anxiety. Now, he wasn't entirely sure if he should be with Harry. Why it came to him, he didn't know.

Suddenly, Draco felt like he wasn't worth all this. Harry's first and everything else. He didn't deserve to feel so happy.

He was feeling nauseated with himself. How can he do this to Harry? Didn't he even think about this before this "mistake" happened?

_'But it feels so far from a mistake!' _

Draco was torn. He couldn't tell if this was right or wrong. All he knew was that Harry deserved someone better. And he might just find him on the Valentines Ball. Someone who'd make him happy.

And not as crazy as him, 'The Boy Who Had a Talking Rabbit In His Head'

True, maybe Harry said he's happy with him. But somewhere in the corners of Draco's mind, he knows he couldn't make Harry happy. He's a Slytherin! He had raging lust problems that he needed to sate! Harry would never understand…

_'But I'm content with *just him*!'_

Draco didn't know what to think now. He was so confused. Again, after 24 hours of making the right decisions, Draco made a turn for the worst.

He dressed up and after making sure Harry was covered and comfy and after placing protective charms around the room, he left.

-

Two hours after Draco woke up which was six in the morning…

Draco had already washed up and was now walking outside in the grounds. Too confused to do anything. Why did this have to happen now? For the first time in his life, he felt the best feelings and sensations life can offer, and here he was _regretting_ to ever having it. Plus, he was _talking _to Dicky. AGAIN.

He must be twisted. He _had_ to be!

_'What is wrong with me?!'_

'Oi there, big man. What made you scat like a bunny back there?' 

****

Draco couldn't cook up an answer. He fell back on the ground and started crying like there's no tomorrow.

_'I… I don't know!!!' _Draco thought. He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and started biting on it and writhed on the grass.__

This hurt much more than he'd wanted it to be.

-

The morning was hell. No, actually, it felt like hell had frozen over and Lucifer's turned over a new life and said that "Hey, I'll make hell cold and I'll be Ice King, ha-ha-ha."

Draco was silently eating his meal. He didn't even notice the annoying fans of his that took pictures of him while eating. His housemates started looking at him, concerned. Their leader was in the slumps… 

That was bad.

Draco felt someone tug on his robe. He turned and after a flash of light (which was a camera, by the way), Blaise came into view.

"You alright, Draco?" said Blaise.

Draco didn't respond.

Then, Pansy suddenly sat on his lap and kissed him just right beside his lips and said, "Dwaco honey, what's wrong?"

Draco _still_ didn't respond.

Pansy's hand started roaming down to 'the place down there' when Draco caught her hand and spoke, to his housemate's relief. He actually heard sighs and 'phew's from them.

"Pans, come with me for a moment."

The Slytherin blonde stood up, taking Pansy by the arm and led her to an empty classroom for his morning dose of sex.

All the while, a pair of tearing jade eyes followed them.

-

Harry walked in the Great Hall, happy to find that Draco wasn't there. He walked over to their table and noiselessly started eating, not even greeting his housemates. Not one word or nod.

Hermione looked over to Harry and asked, "Harry, is there something wrong?"

Seeing that the other boy wasn't about to respond, Ron swallowed the piece of beef jerky and said, "Came up late in the dormitory this morning. He said he didn't want to talk to anyone." There was concern in Ron's voice, but he didn't question Harry after that. He knew something's up and after forcing Harry on telling him, it proved quite useless.

Hermione's eyes grew wide when she whispered to Harry, "You weren't… raped were you?"

Harry was growing impatient with Hermione. He knew he was going to snap then, but Hermione's face looked quite funny that he just _had_ to let this one pass. He drank some juice, cleared his throat and in a pleading look, said, "Mione, I'm not ready to talk about it… I'll tell you later…"

Harry was about to turn to his food when he saw Draco and Pansy leave the Great Hall together. He knew he was going to break down then and there so he held on to Hermione's wrist and squeezed hard. The head girl quickly turned to her friend.

"Harry?!"

She was caught unprepared when the boy held her in an embrace and started crying. 

Seamus turned to Harry and Hermione. "What's wrong with…"

Then a gasp was heard from Lavender and Parvati. The latter exclaimed, "Merlin! Did he break up with someone? Who did it?!"

Practically the whole Great Hall heard her and soon, there were low mumblings of "I'm gonna kill the sonofabiatch who did that…" "Poor guy!" "Oh no! My Harry's hurt!"

Ron moved closer to Harry and patted his back. He stared at Hermione for a moment and sighed.

-

"Class dismissed." Said a tired Professor Flitwick. Charms class ended and it was Potions next, much to Harry's dismay. And if that wasn't bad enough, it wasn't with Hufflepuffs. 

The Gryffindor trio trudged to the dungeons. They were a few meters away when Draco jogged from the Potions classroom and met with the waiting Ravenclaw girl just outside the classroom. Harry almost broke his reserve and stop then and three, but he knew better. He wanted to show that he was indifferent with Draco. 

He wanted to show that he wasn't hurt.

What caused him so much pain? It was that morning, when he woke up, he was alone. He never thought Draco would do that, but based on that bastard Draco's background, that was what he did after one night stands.

And so does the whole student population.

That really tore Harry's heart apart. He thought for a moment there that Draco was really serious. He really thought he was! But then, he just _had_ to find out _the hard way_ that Draco was nothing but a pathetic piece of muck that wasn't worth anyone's time. And the even more painful thing was that he gave his virginity to this worthless piece of muck.

And he liked it… at least, when it was happening.

It was so unlike what Draco really was. The gentle touch, the careful handling. He felt so fragile, but protected in his arms. Now here he was, completely shattered and broken. 

And the guy was going to do it with someone not long after their encounter.

Harry felt his heart beat race when Draco stopped and turned to him. They locked gazes for a moment and Harry thought he saw the smallest tinge of pain in those beautiful silver blue pools, but he quickly looked away. He knew he was going to break if he stared longer. 

He just walked away.

-

_'This is bad.'_

That was the last thing Draco though before he slipped into a broom closet with the Ravenclaw girl and started getting it on. Weird. This was the second time he was having sex that day, and yet he felt nothing.

Dicky heard Draco's thoughts and said, **_'Maybe it's because she uses way too much saliva.'_**

****

_'Bah, shuddup!'_

'My, my. Something's sticking up our ass!' 

****

'Actually, there's none right now.'

'Oh. I see. Well, thank you for telling me hat valuable piece of information.' 

'Shut it, Dicky.'

 The sex was so… empty. And incomplete. Since Harry, everyone seemed so defective. He wanted something else… 

And that something else just walked away from him.

'It's better this way. It's better to hurt him before it goes any deeper than it already is. At least he'll be able to recover by Valentines Ball…'

His heart hurt even more than it did already.

Draco finished the dazed girl up and left her there without even a last glance or a spoken word.

He doubted he had a heart when he entered the potions classroom. His walking could've blown what was left of it away.

(AN: Couldn't help!!!)

-

Finally classes were over. 

The Gryffindor walked round the halls for a while. He wasn't aware of the stares he was getting from his "Fans" (he didn't even know he had fans!). A tear was threatening to fall from his eyes when a familiar face smiled at him and started running towards him.

Ginny quickly reached Harry's side and said, "Hello, there! Ron said you were kind of lonely, so I went around the castle to look for you." 

After years and years of being Ron's sister, Ginny had grown into a beautiful young lady. She had the same red hair, but some other parts of hers developed to their fullest, if you know what I mean.

Harry admired Ginny. Even if just a little. She was truly beautiful and that had very solid proofs. 

"Really? Thanks. I'm feeling a bit better now." He said. Next thing he knew, he found himself walking with Ginny, deep in a conversation. For the whole day, he was starting to feel better than that morning. He decided that sulking won't do him any good and that dwelling on it will make the hurting last longer, so he just lost himself with talking with someone.

They were to turn around the corner, when Ginny bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Ginny said heatedly. 

Draco looked at her blankly. It seemed like Ginny had mistaken it as an insulting look when she glared at Draco even more. 

The Slytherin's gaze lingered on Harry very quickly, then his lips started to tremble. Then he looked down on the floor and covered his face from their stare and he quickly pushed away from them, disappearing at the next corner.

Ginny snorted and said, "What was _his_ problem? Hmph, well, where were we? Ah, yeah…"

Harry didn't seem to care in the outside, but inside, he felt like his heart was patched up only to tart melting again. That look Draco had… He couldn't help but feel like there was something more there than plain indifference…

-

That night, Draco lay on his bed. Dicky didn't speak to him aster the Ravenclaw girl thing, much less Harry. Sleeping seemed so impossible with a broken heart. This was so new to him.

All he can do now was cry, painfully playing in his mind the 24 hours he and Harry spent together as _together_. He regretted letting Harry go, though it seemed like the most sensible thing to do. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt Harry. So to not do that, he had to hurt Harry _now_ and _never again_. It'll be the first and last and he'll have to live without him.

_'Argh! Merlin, when will this end?!?'_

Draco got his handkerchief again and started to bite on it. 

_'But… what if… What if I'm wrong? What if I can't live without Harry?'_

Somewhere in the train of thought and biting, Draco fell into a deep sleep.

-

Thursday

Again, Draco found himself in the Great Hall.

_'What the fuck am I doing here anyway?!'_

He was viciously attacking his food, which scared the rest of the Slytherin House. Looks like he isn't any better than yesterday. Blaise was about to talk to Draco and ask what was wrong when the flock of owl started entering the Great Hall. Draco paid no attention to them and continued eating. 

His peace was broken when a few _hundred _birds came swooping down on him, dropping a hundred and more letters over him, rendering him stunned. He was in no mood for this. Actually, he was in no mood for anything!

Transfiguring his spoon into a bag, he started grabbing the letter and putting them into the bag.

On the other side of the room, Harry had the same problem.

"Here, use this." Hermione said, handing Harry a transfigured spoon into a bag.

Ron started stuffing the bag as he said, "Let me help."

The two had been extra careful with Harry. The thing that was troubling the boy was still there and he _still_ wasn't ready to talk about it.

Harry thank them both, almost wishing that one of the letters were from a certain blonde Slytherin…

-

***Warning***

This part will be more comical. Thank you. -_-;;

-

Thursday after dinner…

Draco was walking around the hall again. The first thing that entered his mind that morning was what a stupid decision it was to let Harry go and the unbearable Harry and Ginny sight he saw the night before.

_'Can you *believe* that, Dicky?! He was with Virginia Weasley! Weasley!'_

'Calm down there, Dragon! You don't want to ruin your looks while your fans are tailing right behind you…'

****

_'I don't care!'_

'Well, tell that to them! They're the ones taking pictures of your ass!' 

Draco growled and sharply turned to the stalking group of guys and girls. They froze on their spot and quickly ran away.

'That's that.'

'Eeeeyep.'

****

Draco stopped by the stone gargoyle before the Headmaster's office. He ddn't know why he ended up there. Maybe because it was the quietest spot in Hogwarts that time.

_'Dicky, you're not helping!'_

'Well, you know, maybe instead of planning to push Harry away, why not just give in and pull him back?!' 

_'That is EXACTLY what I want to happen, but I'm fresh out of ideas!'_

'…………Say, have you read through that bag of goodies you got this morning?'

****

'No. Not yet… HEY! Stop bringing up stuff and help me think here!' 

'Hey, you might as well take a little break. Maybe you'll get ideas after some rest!'

****

Draco thought about it and muttered, "Accio, bag", concentrating on his bag of letters. Soon, the bag was beside him and he reached inside, grabbing  a letter or three. He opened the first and thought, _'Dear Salazar! Some love sick puppies they are! Look at this, Dicky! 'I am madly in love with you, Draco Malfoy, and if you love me back, come with me to the Valentines Ball! Love and kisses, Susan Bones!' This is sickening!'_

**_'Aww, come on! I think it's sweet! Open the next one!'_**

****

Draco tore open the envelope and found that this was from the Ravenclaw girl he screwed yesterday.

_''My dear Draco, I enjoyed yesterday. Why don't you escort me to the Valentines Ball and maybe we can have some fun after? Say, with a candle and a whip? What do you think?' Hmmm, tempting, but hell! She slobbers like a dog in heat!'_

**_'Ngyahaha! You can say that again!'_**

****

_'Hmmm, tempting, but hell! She-'_

**_'Oioioi! Next please!'_**

****

The next letter came from a Muggle born 5th year. 

_'A muggle born! I have to see this! 'Draco Malfoy, I'll swim every ocean for you, Everything you ask I'll do, Every sweet song I'll sing, Please take me as your fling!' That was… Pathetic!_

**_'Drackie…'_**

****

_'That was the most pathetic Valentine I've ever had!'_

**_'Uhm… Drakie…'_**

****

_'Take her as a fling?! Is she kidding?! She's a mudblood and her poetry sucks!'_

**_'DRACO!!!!!!!'_**

****

Draco almost jumped when Dicky shouted his name, almost ear piercingly.

_'Dammit, what is it?!'_

**_'*ahem* I have an idea.'_**

****

_'And what is that idea of yours that made you scream my name like a girl?'_

**_'Oi, watch your innuendo! Anyway, why don't you…'_**

****

Dicky told Draco of his "brilliant plan" and when he was done…

_'Dicky! That's perfect! How can you be so brilliant?!'_

**_'Well, I do reside in your mind…'_**

****

_'Yeah! You do! But… how am I going to tell-,'_

Before Draco could finish, the stone gargoyle moved and…

…Out came Dumbledore!

The Headmaster looked down at Draco, who was sitting by himself by the gargoyle and was clutching the bag like a pillow.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, is there anything I can do for you?"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he grinned. 

_'That old man is freaky… I bet he knows what I'll be asking from him…'_

**_'I didn't know lemon drops did you good in the brain…'_**

****

_'…it doesn't…'_

Draco stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He grabbed his bag and he politely spoke to the Headmaster.

"I would like to ask for your help, sir." Draco said. 

The headmaster clapped his hands together and said, "Why don't we go up my office and talk about it? I'm sure this is a… surprise?"

Draco nearly paled. The Headmaster _did_ know everything!

"Of course, sir." He said before the two of them disappeared into the Headmaster's office.

_'Just you wait, Harry Potter!'_


	5. AN!

Author's Notes:  
  
Just a quick note, I'll be posting the LAST chapter on FRIDAY! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. To those who're reading and not reviewing, you have one more chapter! Review now! Mwahahaha!!! *Mandark laugh*  
  
Anyway, thanks again! Oh, and check out profile. *wink wink* *nudge nudge*  
  
YS 


	6. Last Chapter OMG!

Author's Notes: Aaah… The end of our story! :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. *sigh* I _actually_ wrote something fluffy and sugar topped… sheeesh. I do better with death fics, but the song was so nice!!! I just _had_ to use it for a fic! Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and read this. I _might_ even do the _Epilogue_! Hehehe! Well, actually, I _am_ writing the epilogue already!

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No rights, No sue. I Want You Back by Jackson Five. I don't own the song or the characters. 

I Was So Blind To Let You Go

Friday.

Everyone in the Great Hall were surprised and stared when Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall. It was the first time he displayed a look of excitement and bliss that they thought he was actually going to cartwheel from the large wooden doors to the Slytherin table. 

Draco smiled at everyone and _everyone_. Even the Gryffindors! Of course, he left out two, namely, Ginny and Harry. 

He landed on his seat gracefully and turned to the Headmaster and _waved_… Let me say that again: **TURNED TO THE HEADMASTER AND _WAVED_…  
  
**

Dumbledore nodded and chuckled as he bit off a small piece of his croissant…

Now, it isn't everyday you see something like _that_…

It looked like the mail arrived much earlier and Draco transfigured his spoon to another bag and happily stuffed the letters inside. Once done, he casually tossed the bag behind his chair. He was about to have some breakfast when he felt the whole Slytherin house staring at him. Snape was even looming over him.

"Are you… alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said, his voice quite unsure.

Draco looked at them, his eyes slowly squinting to a glare. He twitched and eyebrow and stood up. He cleared his throat… and started laughing. There were a large number of sighs and a few students actually had to be brought to the infirmary for fainting. Draco stopped and said as he waved an elegant hand, "Look, I'm fine! I'm _very_ fine!" Draco was fighting the fit of laughter coming on when he heard Blaise mutter "Sure, he's fine. He's laughing and he's not a bastard today. Sheesh…". He hit Blaise's head lightly with his fist, then turned to the on looking Slytherins. He rolled his eyes and said with a snee… *ahem* and said with a _smile_, "Continue on with your breakfast and enjoy the day! You're all so tense!" With that, Draco snorted at his housemates and started shaking his head. He sat back down again, ignoring the murmurs from the people. 

'This is _such_ a good plan!', he thought as he served himself some dinner. Finally, he had an enjoyable meal!

-

Gryffindors were stunned. That's the only explanation available.

'I… missed something… didn't I?' Harry thought.

-

Blaise finally caught up with Draco in a hallway. He pulled Draco by the arm and said, "Okay, what are you planning?"

The blonde just shrugged and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about! Come now Blaise, we're going to be late!" Draco said, his voice smothered in a superior-intellectual tone.

Draco pulled the 'too-stunned-to-move' Blaise. As he did, he started to converse with the bunny up there…

_'Dicky, you there?'_

**_'Oi!'_**

****

_'Have I ever told you that you're brilliant?'_

**_'Yes, once.'_**

****

_'Then I'm telling you again. You're brilliant.'_

**_'I know, luv! I know!'_**

****

Draco pulled Blaise down towards the Entrance Hall. They only had a couple of minutes before Herbology starts and they weren't even in the grounds yet! The blonde Slytherin was already cursing the dark haired Slytherin. He turned to Blaise, walking backwards, and said "Hey! Come on! We're going to be late! Hurry it up, boy!" Blaise was rolling his eyes when he heard a loud thump and found that Draco was in a heap, tangled with another person.

'This is the right time for a comment.' Thought Blaise and said, "Draco! What are you waiting for? We'll be late! Hurry it up, boy!" He said, and then snickered.

The blonde rubbed his temples and stood up, brushing his pants. When he looked up at whom he bumped onto, he found that t was…

"Harry."

"Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks. Did Malfoy just call Harry 'Harry'?!

Ron's face turned red and started to contort. He moved in front of Harry and said vehemently, "Get away from him, Malfoy!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Draco stared a few seconds right at Ron, the Weasley suddenly feeling a bit queasy with the foreign stare.

Then, instead of throwing Ron a retorting line, he just smiled at him and replied, "Oh, come of it Weasley!" It sounded almost jokingly that Ron was almost too stunned to process what Draco said.

Then, the blonde turned to Harry then gave him a look that clearly says "sorry". Then, he just stared at Harry, his gaze moving from Harry's lips then deep into his eyes. In a few, he tore himself away and continued on to Herbology, pulling with him a confused Blaise and a bewildered Gryffindor Trio.

'I _really_ missed something here…' Harry thought.

-

History of Magic was, as usual, boring. Harry found himself drifting to his thoughts. 

'What is up with Draco, today? One time, he's such a bastard, and now… I don't' understand his twisted mind!'

Harry was all confused now. For two days now, he pushed his feelings for Draco so hard that he found himself crying at random times, and now, Draco was all sweet!

'Well, not exactly _sweet_ but…'

No matter what Harry cooked up in his mind, he still couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was being thrown to him so fast! 

He could only manage a groan when Professor Binns walked up to him and said, "Mr. Potter, are you alright? You're pale…"

-

The day passed by and soon, everyone was back in their dorm rooms preparing for the Valentines Ball. They had three hours left before the Ball.

In the Slytherin common room, Pansy walked up to Blaise. 

"Hey, d'you see Draco anywhere?" said the girl, looking tired.

Blaise thought for a moment and said, "Actually, no. I haven't seen him since the class before lunch, Herbology."

Pansy looked overly disappointed. She pouted and muttered, "Oh. Okay."

The dark haired boy looked over at Crabbe and Goyle. They were preparing themselves already…

'Now where the hell _is_ Draco?!' Blaise asked himself knowing that if Draco planned all this, Pansy was _not_ going to find him, and that's for sure.

-

[6:58 pm, Gryffindor 6th Year Boys Dorm Room]

"Harry, you going with anyone?" Ron asked Harry, who trying to tame his hair.

The boy turned to Ron and replied, "No. My supposed date kind of… uhm… cancelled."

"Oh. Well, you see, Ginny doesn't have a date, so…" said Ron who was fixing up his dress robe. It was a plain, but nice looking black one. It fitted well on Ron's body, which was muscular.

Harry was wearing a green dress robe that suited him perfectly. Madame Malkin wanted to make an _experiment_ that day he had it done and here was the outcome. It was actually very nice… Not too simple but not too flashy either.

Harry got the picture and knowing full well that Draco and he weren't in good terms, plus the fact that Ginny took his mind of Draco seemed a good enough reason for him to _keep Ginny company_.  "I see. You want me to keep her company?"

Ron nodded appreciatively and said with a grin, "If you're done, let's get going! My beautiful date is most probably down stairs already."

Harry sighed and smiled at Ron, following the ginger haired boy to the Common Room. 

'Well, here goes nothing.'

The two got down to the Common Room and found Hermione, obviously annoyed at them. It was just 7:04 pm.

She was wearing a simple blue, spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was tamed and was a beautiful straight now. She looked _way, way, way, way better_ that that day back in 4th year's Yule Ball. She turned to them.

"You two! I've been waiting here for ten minutes now!" she said, folding her arms.

Ron pulled her by the waist and said, "We aren't late you know and you're beautiful, by the way."

Both of them smiled and kissed, while Seamus, who spotted Harry walked over to him and said, "Looking good Harry!"

Harry smiled and said, "You too, Seam!"

The Irish nodded and jokingly said, "Be careful out there! Someone might try to jump you!"

They both laughed and before Harry knew it, they were in the Great Hall…

-

Harry expected this to happen.

Hermione and Ron excused themselves and started dancing to the tune the Weird Sisters were playing. It was a lovely song, though and Harry knew that if he and Draco were here together, they'd be _excusing_ themselves too. 

Anyway, he was with Ginny, who was chatting him up. 

"So, Harry, are you better now?"

In truth, Harry wasn't _that_ better. The pain did subside, but every time he remembered it, it hurt like it did the first day and he remembered it almost a couple of hundred times a day!

"Erm… yeah… I guess."

Ginny smiled and nodded understandingly. Then, glancing back from the dance floor, she asked Harry if he wanted to dance with her.

"Dance?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and said, "Yeah, if it's alright."

Harry was about to say yes when all the candles started to dim until the Great Hall was as dark as night. Everybody started murmuring when the candles started to light again. Then, they saw that the Weird Sisters were wearing different clothes. They were wearing… Wings?

Everyone gasped and then, Myron Wagtail, the lead singer of the band said, "A student here asked us to play a song for his beloved. He will be singing for us. Please welcome…"

Myron didn't say the person's name. He just went to the back and made way for a person who was wearing a red hooded cloak. They could barely see the black dress robe underneath.

The hooded figure spoke and said, "This is for the only person I had loved, I love and will ever love."

Then, music started to play. The hooded figure held in front of him, like a mike, a white rose and started to sing, filling the air with his smooth voice.

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_

Now it's much too late for me to take a second look 

Everyone watched as he sang. Harry stopped paying attention to Ginny… The voice was so painfully familiar…

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

Then the guy took off the hood and Harry as surprised when he found Draco looking at him… singing for him.__

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_(I want you back)_

_Oh I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

Na na na na 

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you, boy, that I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on, I leave tearstains on the ground_

Following the boy I didn't even want around 

People were aaawing at Harry and whistling and dancing with the beat. Harry couldn't help but stand up and walk towards the stage, never taking his eyes from Draco. Ginny, on the other hand, was left to stare, stunned that Harry left her there and was now in the middle of the dance floor.

_Let me tell ya now_

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_All I want..._

_All I need..._

_All I want!_

_All I need!_

Harry was on the verge of tears. He didn't expect this! He didn't know if he was going to cry or to laugh! Draco nailed the last note and took off the red cloak, leaving him with his expensive and very _nice_ looking black dress robe. He took another rose (a red one) and threw it at Harry. The Gryffindor caught it, still staring at Draco.

Then the crowd opened up for Harry. He was left in the middle of the hall with Draco looking straight at him while singing.

Ron's mouth was wide open and Hermione was swaying with the beat.

'So it's Draco Harry's been thinking about! I should've known!'

_Oh, just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby baby baby baby baby baby!_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_And let me live again!_

**_'Drakie! I'm so proud! Go on, now! Get your Harry!'_**

****

'With pleasure, Dicky!' 

**_'Oh yeah, we're watching, me and the whole "Happy Pasture" community!"_**

****

'I'm sure you all are!' 

Almost everyone was dancing, Harry still in the middle of the dancing pack of students. Then, Draco jumped off from the stage and started coming closer to Harry. He looked Harry deep in the eyes and danced with Harry in the middle of the circle of space while still singing.

Harry was now on tears. He was about to wipe them off when Draco brushed them of with his thumb. Then he traced the contour of Harry's face, not stopping the song.

_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cost_

_(I want you back)_

_Give me back what I lost!_

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_

_I'd show you that I love you_

By now, Myron was singing the last part of the song. Draco then touched Harry's lip and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he took the red rose from Harry and threw it to the floor. Harry looked at him questioningly when Draco touched the white rose to his face and said, "The red one was before. I want us to start over… If… you still love me…" Draco had this pleading puppy dog look that Harry could do nothing but say, "Yes… Yes, I'd… like that…"

_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_

_I want you back!_

_I want you back!_

_[Fade out]_

Draco smiled then brushed his own tears away from his eyes. They didn't even realize when the band started playing the tune again, this time with Myron singing. Everyone now stopped their dancing and was watching them. **__**

The blonde sighed deeply and said, "Oh baby, I was blind to let you go… Did you know that the lyrics was 'Following the _girl_ I didn't even want around'… I changed it into _boy…_Though you _are_ the girl here, you know." That made both of them chuckle and Harry replied, "Hm… I'm not complaining, am I?" Draco smiled and leaned down on Harry and kissed him just as softly as he did the first time.

Dumbledore snickered and _actually_ sat by the side of the stage. Severus walked over to the old man and said indifferently, "I'm taking it you helped Draco with this?"

The Headmaster just chuckled and said, "Now why would you think that?"

On the other side of the Headmaster, McGonagall and Sprout sighed.

"At least the Ball was a success." Said Minerva, hiding the smile that was creeping up to her face.

So, everyone in the Great Hall, except for a _few others_ was now 'awww'-ing and sighing and more of that stuff. Blaise and Seamus were getting it on backstage; Hermione embraced Ron and kissed him full on the lips leaving Ron to think 'I should thank Malfoy for this!' and a Ginny sighing, not sensing a fast approaching Neville behind her…

And Harry and Draco? They were there, snogging each other's brains off in the dance floor. Harry pulled away and embraced Draco tightly. They swayed to the music as Draco sang with the tune, this time, only Harry could hear…

"Oh baby, I was blind to let you go, but now since I've seen you it is on…"

~*~fin~*~

A/N: First, I changed _girl_ into _boy_ as Harry _is_ a boy! If you don't like it, then… uhm… Tell me. Maybe I'll change it, maybe not…! Don't you just love a singing Draco? It's so cute! I know not everyone likes it, but I do, so ha!

I'd like to thank those good people who reviewed the 4th / 5th Chapter, NayNymic (thank you, thank you, thank you and a million more thanks!), Soleil (hehe! Here it is…), Andrea (thanks! Not evil, huh? I didn't keep them apart. Oh well, next time, I WILL!!! *Mandark Laugh*)

or email me at yourslasher@hotmail.com Well, there goes my incessant shameless plugging!

**REVIEW!!!**

**ys**


End file.
